duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 9th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!. dmrp9-m1.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster - M1/M2 dmrp9-m1㊙.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster - M1㊙1/M3 dmrp9-m2.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis - M2/M3 dmrp9-m2㊙.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis - M2㊙1/M3 dmrp9-m3.jpg|A Stra Zeele - M3/M3 dmrp9-m3㊙.jpg|A Stra Zeele - M3㊙1/M3 dmrp9-s1.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax - S1/S12 dmrp9-s2.jpg|Nanoclone, Artificial Chemical Weapon - S2/S12 dmrp9-s3.jpg|Welkius, Assault Gate Elemental - S3/S12 dmrp9-s4.jpg|Paradiso Ciel - S4/S12 dmrp9-s4㊙.jpg|Paradiso Ciel - S4㊙/S12 dmrp9-s5.jpg|Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu - S5/S12 dmrp9-s6.jpg|Zeos, Dark God of Destruction - S6/S12 dmrp9-s7.jpg|Ki Rujak, Majimajin - S7/S12 dmrp9-s8.jpg|Dododo Dopydope - S8/S12 dmrp9-s8㊙.jpg|Dododo Dopydope - S8㊙/S12 dmrp9-s9.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail - S9/S12 dmrp9-s9㊙.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail - S9㊙/S12 dmrp9-s10.jpg|Ultimacannon, Dragon Armored Gun - S10/S12 dmrp9-s11.jpg|Stardom Stargeum - S11/S12 dmrp9-s12.jpg|Giganto Texalis - S12/S12 dmrp9-s12㊙.jpg|Giganto Texalis - S12㊙/S12 dmrp9-1.jpg|Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 - 1/102 dmrp9-2.jpg|Saxmelody, Double Play Music - 2/102 dmrp9-3.jpg|Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition - 3/102 dmrp9-4.jpg|Ganime De, Kyokugenchi - 4/102 dmrp9-5.jpg|Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force - 5/102 dmrp9-6.jpg|Dejilmukade, Mushura - 6/102 dmrp9-7.jpg|Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain - 7/102 dmrp9-8.jpg|HAJIKERO Bakuchi - 8/102 dmrp9-9.jpg|Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves - 9/102 dmrp9-10.jpg|Phara Oh - 10/102 dmrp9-11.jpg|Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle - 11/102 dmrp9-12.jpg|Harplara, Play Music - 12/102 dmrp9-13.jpg|♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle - 13/102 dmrp9-14.jpg|For You - 14/102 dmrp9-15.jpg|Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash - 15/102 dmrp9-16.jpg|Aqua Deeps - 16/102 dmrp9-17.jpg|Monias, Spiral Tower - 17/102 dmrp9-18.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* - 18/102 dmrp9-19.jpg|Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! - 19/102 dmrp9-20.jpg|Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony - 20/102 dmrp9-21.jpg|Agokui, Misfortune Demon 67 - 21/102 dmrp9-22.jpg|Ranga, Yuugu - 22/102 dmrp9-23.jpg|Rockyrock - 23/102 dmrp9-24.jpg|Andondoron - 24/102 dmrp9-25.jpg|TOKKO-BOON! - 25/102 dmrp9-26.jpg|Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny - 26/102 dmrp9-27.jpg|Gachadaman - 27/102 dmrp9-28.jpg|Man Obu Suteru - 28/102 dmrp9-29.jpg|Tutanmekhanen - 29/102 dmrp9-30.jpg|Machinegun Talk - 30/102 dmrp9-31.jpg|Rapaelo, Projected Will - 31/102 dmrp9-32.jpg|Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ - 32/102 dmrp9-33.jpg|Stilpa, Play Music - 33/102 dmrp9-34.jpg|Shanhe, Play Music - 34/102 dmrp9-35.jpg|Poongi, Play Music - 35/102 dmrp9-36.jpg|Reperirenia Maser - 36/102 dmrp9-37.jpg|CL-20, Supply - 37/102 dmrp9-38.jpg|TT-20, Respon - 38/102 dmrp9-39.jpg|Proto Core / Shadow Cracking - 39/102 dmrp9-40.jpg|*/ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* - 40/102 dmrp9-41.jpg|*/ Throunyan, Rokugen /* - 41/102 dmrp9-42.jpg|*/ Modopitote, Shigen /* - 42/102 dmrp9-43.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu - 43/102 dmrp9-44.jpg|Only Walker, Shadow of Sacrifice - 44/102 dmrp9-45.jpg|Mons Pierre, Yuuei - 45/102 dmrp9-46.jpg|Edama Fuma, Yuuei - 46/102 dmrp9-47.jpg|Poise, Yuugu - 47/102 dmrp9-48.jpg|Spikyspike - 48/102 dmrp9-49.jpg|GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline - 49/102 dmrp9-50.jpg|Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble - 50/102 dmrp9-51.jpg|Magmaloihi, Explosion - 51/102 dmrp9-52.jpg|Curry Potter - 52/102 dmrp9-53.jpg|Baddog Maniac - 53/102 dmrp9-54.jpg|Anemo Third - 54/102 dmrp9-55.jpg|Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark - 55/102 dmrp9-56.jpg|Hanamidadon - 56/102 dmrp9-57.jpg|Crossbaikuro - 57/102 dmrp9-58.jpg|Mercedesbentoo - 58/102 dmrp9-59.jpg|Dustin Jorber - 59/102 dmrp9-60.jpg|The Cupramen - 60/102 dmrp9-61.jpg|Yattarerobo - 61/102 dmrp9-62.jpg|Vinci, Pure White Will - 62/102 dmrp9-63.jpg|Donato, Boundary Will - 63/102 dmrp9-64.jpg|Langess, Protection Will - 64/102 dmrp9-65.jpg|Sysris, Thunder Wing Elemental - 65/102 dmrp9-66.jpg|Hayashitz, the Spydroid - 66/102 dmrp9-67.jpg|Okario, Play Music - 67/102 dmrp9-68.jpg|♪ Resound Melody by Playing - 68/102 dmrp9-69.jpg|♪ Humble to the Will of Justice - 69/102 dmrp9-70.jpg|♪ Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment - 70/102 dmrp9-71.jpg|TV-30, Moral - 71/102 dmrp9-72.jpg|DS-10, Through - 72/102 dmrp9-73.jpg|Nomain, Palace Guard - 73/102 dmrp9-74.jpg|Feint Crawler - 74/102 dmrp9-75.jpg|*/ Fipperd, Shigen /* - 75/102 dmrp9-76.jpg|*/ Looterchino, Reigen /* - 76/102 dmrp9-77.jpg|*/ Chupacal, Reigen /* - 77/102 dmrp9-78.jpg|Paradigm Paradise Lab - 78/102 dmrp9-79.jpg|Paralira Sailing - 79/102 dmrp9-80.jpg|A Stra Sensor - 80/102 dmrp9-81.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Muga - 81/102 dmrp9-82.jpg|Bad Pandeiro - 82/102 dmrp9-83.jpg|Ubie, Shiatsui - 83/102 dmrp9-84.jpg|Marx Engels - 84/102 dmrp9-85.jpg|Spina Pedro, Yuuei - 85/102 dmrp9-86.jpg|Gyan, Yuugu - 86/102 dmrp9-87.jpg|Gizanokko, Yuuki - 87/102 dmrp9-88.jpg|Zerishkhal Word - 88/102 dmrp9-89.jpg|Hoppyhop - 89/102 dmrp9-90.jpg|Pyusen, Stranger of the South Wind - 90/102 dmrp9-91.jpg|DOKIDOKI Zainama - 91/102 dmrp9-92.jpg|Akkan Perocket - 92/102 dmrp9-93.jpg|PAIPAI Pinnapo - 93/102 dmrp9-94.jpg|TEKUTEKU Bonbahei - 94/102 dmrp9-95.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! - 95/102 dmrp9-96.jpg|Wairabi Fourth - 96/102 dmrp9-97.jpg|Dekoponpoko - 97/102 dmrp9-98.jpg|Highest Press - 98/102 dmrp9-99.jpg|Mr Chabakadono - 99/102 dmrp9-100.jpg|Washer Ikuzo - 100/102 dmrp9-101.jpg|Doyouknowme - 101/102 dmrp9-102.jpg|Super Gacharange Charger - 102/102 dmrp9-m1.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster M1/M2 dmrp9-m1㊙.jpg|The Joragon Gunmaster M1㊙1/M3 dmrp9-m2.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis M2/M3 dmrp9-m2㊙.jpg|Galaxy Savarktis M2㊙1/M3 dmrp9-m3.jpg|A Stra Zeele M3/M3 dmrp9-m3㊙.jpg|A Stra Zeele M3㊙1/M3 dmrp9-s1.jpg|Mount Fujiyamax S1/S12 dmrp9-s2.jpg|Nanoclone, Artificial Chemical Weapon S2/S12 dmrp9-s3.jpg|Welkius, Assault Gate Elemental S3/S12 dmrp9-s4.jpg|Paradiso Ciel S4/S12 dmrp9-s4㊙.jpg|Paradiso Ciel S4㊙/S12 dmrp9-s5.jpg|Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu S5/S12 dmrp9-s6.jpg|Zeos, Dark God of Destruction S6/S12 dmrp9-s7.jpg|Ki Rujak, Majimajin S7/S12 dmrp9-s8.jpg|Dododo Dopydope S8/S12 dmrp9-s8㊙.jpg|Dododo Dopydope S8㊙/S12 dmrp9-s9.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail S9/S12 dmrp9-s9㊙.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail S9㊙/S12 dmrp9-s10.jpg|Ultimacannon, Dragon Armored Gun S10/S12 dmrp9-s11.jpg|Stardom Stargeum S11/S12 dmrp9-s12.jpg|Giganto Texalis S12/S12 dmrp9-s12㊙.jpg|Giganto Texalis S12㊙/S12 dmrp9-1.jpg|Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 1/102 dmrp9-2.jpg|Saxmelody, Double Play Music 2/102 dmrp9-3.jpg|Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition 3/102 dmrp9-4.jpg|Ganime De, Kyokugenchi 4/102 dmrp9-5.jpg|Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force 5/102 dmrp9-6.jpg|Dejilmukade, Mushura 6/102 dmrp9-7.jpg|Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain 7/102 dmrp9-8.jpg|HAJIKERO Bakuchi 8/102 dmrp9-9.jpg|Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves 9/102 dmrp9-10.jpg|Phara Oh 10/102 dmrp9-11.jpg|Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle 11/102 dmrp9-12.jpg|Harplara, Play Music 12/102 dmrp9-13.jpg|♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle 13/102 dmrp9-14.jpg|For You 14/102 dmrp9-15.jpg|Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash 15/102 dmrp9-16.jpg|Aqua Deeps 16/102 dmrp9-17.jpg|Monias, Spiral Tower 17/102 dmrp9-18.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* 18/102 dmrp9-19.jpg|Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! 19/102 dmrp9-20.jpg|Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony 20/102 dmrp9-21.jpg|Agokui, Misfortune Demon 67 21/102 dmrp9-22.jpg|Ranga, Yuugu 22/102 dmrp9-23.jpg|Rockyrock 23/102 dmrp9-24.jpg|Andondoron 24/102 dmrp9-25.jpg|TOKKO-BOON! 25/102 dmrp9-26.jpg|Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny 26/102 dmrp9-27.jpg|Gachadaman 27/102 dmrp9-28.jpg|Man Obu Suteru 28/102 dmrp9-29.jpg|Tutanmekhanen 29/102 dmrp9-30.jpg|Machinegun Talk 30/102 dmrp9-31.jpg|Rapaelo, Projected Will 31/102 dmrp9-32.jpg|Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ 32/102 dmrp9-33.jpg|Stilpa, Play Music 33/102 dmrp9-34.jpg|Shanhe, Play Music 34/102 dmrp9-35.jpg|Poongi, Play Music 35/102 dmrp9-36.jpg|Reperirenia Maser 36/102 dmrp9-37.jpg|CL-20, Supply 37/102 dmrp9-38.jpg|TT-20, Respon 38/102 dmrp9-39.jpg|Proto Core / Shadow Cracking 39/102 dmrp9-40.jpg|*/ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* 40/102 dmrp9-41.jpg|*/ Throunyan, Rokugen /* 41/102 dmrp9-42.jpg|*/ Modopitote, Shigen /* 42/102 dmrp9-43.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu 43/102 dmrp9-44.jpg|Only Walker, Shadow of Sacrifice 44/102 dmrp9-45.jpg|Mons Pierre, Yuuei 45/102 dmrp9-46.jpg|Edama Fuma, Yuuei 46/102 dmrp9-47.jpg|Poise, Yuugu 47/102 dmrp9-48.jpg|Spikyspike 48/102 dmrp9-49.jpg|GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline 49/102 dmrp9-50.jpg|Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble 50/102 dmrp9-51.jpg|Magmaloihi, Explosion 51/102 dmrp9-52.jpg|Curry Potter 52/102 dmrp9-53.jpg|Baddog Maniac 53/102 dmrp9-54.jpg|Anemo Third 54/102 dmrp9-55.jpg|Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark 55/102 dmrp9-56.jpg|Hanamidadon 56/102 dmrp9-57.jpg|Crossbaikuro 57/102 dmrp9-58.jpg|Mercedesbentoo 58/102 dmrp9-59.jpg|Dustin Jorber 59/102 dmrp9-60.jpg|The Cupramen 60/102 dmrp9-61.jpg|Yattarerobo 61/102 dmrp9-62.jpg|Vinci, Pure White Will 62/102 dmrp9-63.jpg|Donato, Boundary Will 63/102 dmrp9-64.jpg|Langess, Protection Will 64/102 dmrp9-65.jpg|Sysris, Thunder Wing Elemental 65/102 dmrp9-66.jpg|Hayashitz, the Spydroid 66/102 dmrp9-67.jpg|Okario, Play Music 67/102 dmrp9-68.jpg|♪ Resound Melody by Playing 68/102 dmrp9-69.jpg|♪ Humble to the Will of Justice 69/102 dmrp9-70.jpg|♪ Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment 70/102 dmrp9-71.jpg|TV-30, Moral 71/102 dmrp9-72.jpg|DS-10, Through 72/102 dmrp9-73.jpg|Nomain, Palace Guard 73/102 dmrp9-74.jpg|Feint Crawler 74/102 dmrp9-75.jpg|*/ Fipperd, Shigen /* 75/102 dmrp9-76.jpg|*/ Looterchino, Reigen /* 76/102 dmrp9-77.jpg|*/ Chupacal, Reigen /* 77/102 dmrp9-78.jpg|Paradigm Paradise Lab 78/102 dmrp9-79.jpg|Paralira Sailing 79/102 dmrp9-80.jpg|A Stra Sensor 80/102 dmrp9-81.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Muga 81/102 dmrp9-82.jpg|Bad Pandeiro 82/102 dmrp9-83.jpg|Ubie, Shiatsui 83/102 dmrp9-84.jpg|Marx Engels 84/102 dmrp9-85.jpg|Spina Pedro, Yuuei 85/102 dmrp9-86.jpg|Gyan, Yuugu 86/102 dmrp9-87.jpg|Gizanokko, Yuuki 87/102 dmrp9-88.jpg|Zerishkhal Word 88/102 dmrp9-89.jpg|Hoppyhop 89/102 dmrp9-90.jpg|Pyusen, Stranger of the South Wind 90/102 dmrp9-91.jpg|DOKIDOKI Zainama 91/102 dmrp9-92.jpg|Akkan Perocket 92/102 dmrp9-93.jpg|PAIPAI Pinnapo 93/102 dmrp9-94.jpg|TEKUTEKU Bonbahei 94/102 dmrp9-95.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! 95/102 dmrp9-96.jpg|Wairabi Fourth 96/102 dmrp9-97.jpg|Dekoponpoko 97/102 dmrp9-98.jpg|Highest Press 98/102 dmrp9-99.jpg|Mr Chabakadono 99/102 dmrp9-100.jpg|Washer Ikuzo 100/102 dmrp9-101.jpg|Doyouknowme 101/102 dmrp9-102.jpg|Super Gacharange Charger 102/102 Ultra Golden Card dmrp9-g1.jpg|Heaven's Force - G1/G7 dmrp9-g2.jpg|Gachanko Gachirobo - G2/G7 dmrp9-g3.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll - G3/G7 dmrp9-g4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon - G4/G7 dmrp9-g5.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie - G5/G7 dmrp9-g6.jpg|Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic - G6/G7 dmrp9-g7.jpg|Saizoumist, Dolge - G7/G7 dmrp9-g1.jpg|Heaven's Force G1/G7 dmrp9-g2.jpg|Gachanko Gachirobo G2/G7 dmrp9-g3.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll G3/G7 dmrp9-g4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon G4/G7 dmrp9-g5.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie G5/G7 dmrp9-g6.jpg|Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic G6/G7 dmrp9-g7.jpg|Saizoumist, Dolge G7/G7 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries